WELCOME BACK !
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Saatnya menghidupkan Sasori, apakah perjalanan mereka berjalan mulus? baca aja...
1. Chapter 1

**Yooo, have a nice read . . . . . .**

**And don't forget to RnR, Okayy??**

* * *

**WELCOME BACK!!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all his friend is milik Masashi Kishimoto, **

**kalo punyaku, pasti Deidara gak bakal mati, dan menikah sama Ino**

**wkwkwkwk**

**Warning : Gaje-ness, dan OOC banget, disarankan makan popcorn yang dicampur saus tiram -?- saat membacanya.**

* * *

Pagi hari, di markas Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi kurang kerjaan, yang pemimpinnya bernama Madara Uchiha alias Tobi, dan hanya tinggal sat, err, dua maksudnya, anggotanya. Di sebuah gua yang habis direnovasi, sehingga jadinya mirip kandang buaya itu, berdirilah seselolipop dan sesevenusflytrap yang lagi duduk termenung diatas jari sesepatung, yang punya banyak mata. Sampai akhirnya, seselolipop tersebut membuka pembicaraan.

"Zetsu-senpai!"

"Hn,"

"Sepi yah?"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa sih, dari tadi Hn Hn Hn Hn mulu! ketularan Sasuke ya?"

"Nggak papa kok, kenapa? tanya Zetsi (Zetsu putih)

"Setelah anggota lainnya pada tewas, dan Pein malah pergi tanpa pamit dari sini, tinggal kita berdua, huh~ gak enak ni"

"Trus mau lo apa?" tanya Zetso (Zetsu item)

"Aha! gimana kalo kita idupin lagi semuanya, pake Bangkitlah no jutsu-nya Pein?" kata Tobi dengan efek - efek obor yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Boleh juga tuh!" kata Zetsi

Lalu, mereka berangkat ke Amegakure, mencari Pain n Konan. Jarak antara markas mereka yang berada di Kushagakure, cukup jauh dengan Amegakure, jadi butuh waktu sekitar 3 hari untuk sampai.

-3 hari kemudian-

Tobi n Zetsu sampe di depan gerbang Amegakure. Mereka langsung disambut oleh, apalagi kalo bukan hujan?. Saking deresnya tuh hujan, sampe - sampe Zetsu aja ogah mbuka venus flytrapnya, alhasil, dia gak bisa liat donk. Waktu Tobi jalan ke arah gerbangnya, eh dia malah jalannya ke kiri, dan hampir hanyut di kali yang ada disitu, kalo Tobi gak cepet - cepet nyamperin dia.

Waktu terus berlalu -halah-, sampailah mereka berdua di depan kediaman Pein, yang berbentuk menara terbuat dari pipa, dan dengan hiasan yang norak abiz.

"Pein, Pein, main yuuukk!" Tobi teriak - teriak pake toa andalannya.

-Di dalam menara-

Pein terlihat lagi duduk - duduk sambil minum teh-?- di atas hiasan berbentuk kepala naga, yang ada di menara paling atas. Setelah mendengar teriakan toa Tobi,

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk, hoek" dia keselek saudara - saudara.

"Konaauhukn, tolong uhuk bukain pintuhuk nya uhuk" katanya.

"Bukain pintu? pintu apa?" tanya Konan yang baru keluar dari atep menara itu.

"Hah? kamu ngapain? kok turun dari atep?" tanya Pein.

"Hah? oh, itu, aku lagi cari tikus, buat makan nekomata? kenapa?" jawab Konan diiringi sweatdrop dari Pein.

"Tikus? nekomata? siapa nekoma-, jangan - jangan, nekomata tuh!" Pein melotot.

"Iya. ini dia, aku nyolong dari Madara, satu aja gak papa kan? lagipula, dia kan lucu" Konan menunjukkan sesuatu yang ternyarta adalah nibi, bijuu ekor 2.

"Wah pantes-"

"PEIINNNN LEADEERR!! LO ADA DI RUMAH APA NGGAK SIH??" Kata - kata Pein terputus oleh sebuah teriakan yang gak kalah dari toa tadi, dan ternyata yang teriak si Zetsu.

"IYE - IYE!! GUE DIRUMAH, JANGAN TERIAK - TERIAK NGAPA?" Pein juga teriak dari atas sambil melempar cangkir teh yang ada di tangannya.

"Bletakk, prangg" cangkir tersebut berhasil landing tanpa hambatan di kepala Zetsu.

"Konan, bukain gih, pintunya!" perintah Pein.

"Pintu? pintu apa? emang kamu pernah bikin pintu? kamar kita aja cuma pake gorden, gaya gayaan kamu pake pintu segala" kata Konan sewot sambil turun kebawah.

Singkat cerita, mereka berempat ngobrolin tentang rencana Tobi, trus Pein n Konan setuju untuk balik jadi Akatsuki, dan ngehidupin anggota - anggota lainnya.

Hari berganti hari, semakin lama, merekapun sudah mempersiapkan rencana itu mateng - mateng, tinggal cari tubuhnya, trus hidupin deh. Dan setelah mereka ber hom pim pah ria, akhirnya diputuskanlah, mereka akan menghidupkan anggota yang lebih dulu tewas. Dan anggota pertama adalah, " AKASUNA NO SASORI"

**T B C **

* * *

**Huahahaha, jadi juga ni chap 1, emang garing sih, (ALL: JUGA PENDEK!)**

**Yah, maklumlah, ini kan baru prolog, tapi kedepannya pasti akan lebih bagus lagi,,,,**

**Ok, Review ajalah,,,,**

**Ok...**


	2. Sasori

**Yosh minna, lanjutannya udah siap.....**

**Happy reading yo......**

**Don't forget to RnR . . . .**

* * *

**WELCOME BACK**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk punya Om Kishi lah, udah pada tau kan?**

**Warning: jelas OOC, gaje udah pasti, dan, apalah terserah -diinjek-**

**Author: SAYA !!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di markas Akatsuki.

Sebuah organisasi (yang katanya) kriminal, yang kini telah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kepunahan. Terlihatlah gerombolan pierching berbentuk cowok bernama Pein, sang leader mereka, yang sudah siap di ambang pintu. Di tangannya, tampaklah sebuah keris yang sepertinya berasal dari warisan nenek moyangnya. Lalu dibelakangnya terdapatlah setumpukan kertas bekas yang membentuk cewek cantik bernama Konan, yang tangannya dipenuhi ikatan bunga 7 rupa, sekaligus dia juga membawa satu nampan bunga di atas kepalanya. Diikuti sekuntum venus flytrap bernama Zetsu, yang terlihat sedang menyeimbangkan berat venus flytrapnya yang kebawa angin. Lalu yang terakhir, Tobi. Si bocah autis yang telah melegenda ke seluruh dunia (lolipop), yang membawa se ember air, yang konon, itu adalah air suci, bekas celupan batu dari Mpo Nori.

"Ok, semuanya.. kita berangkat sekarang!!" komando Pein.

"Yosh ! !" jawab semuanya.

Dan berangkatlah mereka semua ke gua yang sempat menjadi markas mereka sebelum Kakashi dkk menyerang. Awalnya sih, mereka mau pake sharingan-nya Tobi, buat pindah dimensi, tapi, apalah daya, Seekor rayap dan sebuah kerikil gaje telah menghuni mata itu sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Yah, jadinya mereka terpaksa jalan kaki.

"Aduh Peiiiiinnn, kenapa sih, kita jalan,,??" Konan komplain, padahal baru 5 meteran mereka jalan.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi, emang kita bisanya jalan, salahin aja tuh, rayap sama kerikil yang ada di matanya Tobi!!" kata Pein sambil nunjuk - nunjuk mata Tobi. Eh, karena begonya dia, nunjuknya kedeketan, alhasil jari kotornya sukses mencolok satu - satunya mata milik Tobi.

"Awwww, leader-sama bego!! jangan deket - deket dong! kecolok nih! awww awww!" Tobi teriak - teriak lebay sambil lari muter - muter.

"Aku buta, aku buta, tolong, aku gak bisa liat!!" Tobi malah terus lari - lari gaje, sambil teriak - teriak.

"**Hey bodoh! jangan ke kiri!!**" kata Zetsu item.

"Hey, jangan sebut aku bodoh! bantuin!" protes zetsu putih.

"**Waduh waduh! jangan kekiri! dibilangin jangan ke kiri!**" kata zetsu item lagi.

"A, ah, su-susah, berat tau!!" protes zetsu putih (lagi).

Sebenernya mereka lagi ngapain sih??. Jawabannya adalah, mereka lagi nyeimbangin venusflytrapnya yang dari tadi ke ombang ambing angin.

Tapi tiba - tiba, akan ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berhenti ribut, yaitu,

"Awas awas, Tobi gak bisa liat! Tobi buta! awas awas!" dan sedetik kemudian,

"BRUAKK!!" Tobi dengan sukses menubruk Zetsu yang lagi ribut. Pein n Konan cuma bisa sweatdrop.

'Huh, tau gini, mending kemaren gak usah jadi aja ya' batin mereka kompak.

'Pein, kita sehati'

'Iya Konan-chan, ternyata hati kita sudah bersatu' Pein n Konan malah dengan gaje-nya ngobrol pake hati.

Yah, marilah kita skip adegan tadi, dengan adegan selanjutnya, yaitu adegan para arwah yang ada di alam baka. Karena gak asik dong, kalo yang mau di idupin gak diceritain dulu.

**-di dunia roh-**

Tampaklah, sesemahluk, yang kaki + tangannya diborgol, dan lagi ada di sebuah penjara yang gelap, kotor, pokoknya menjijikan lah. Dengan penampilan yang compang - camping. Setelah di konfirmasi, katanya dia sejam lagi bakal di bakar sampe ancur, karena di dunia dia adalah raja perompak, perampok, pembajak, pencuri, dan pe pe yang lainnya. Sungguh malang nasibnya ya readers??. Dan di pintu sel itu, terpampanglah sebuah nama, yaitu "Christopher S T J". Kabarnya, sebelum meninggal, dia mengalami kejadian yang sangat tragis, yaitu,

("Priiiiiitttt, whoy author sarap, kenapa lo nyritain dia? tokoh utamanya kan gue??"

"Hn? oh iya ya, gomen gomen, soalnya dia kasian sih, sejam lagi mau dihukum, yaudahlah, back to de story" )

Oke, kita skip aja ya kita ke Sasori.

Ternyata, Sasori lagi ada di sebuah lapangan luas, dan dikelilingi banyak orang yang memakai cadar tapi bukan Kakuzu, dan berbaju hitam. Tapi tunggu dulu, untuk lebih jelasnya, mari kita zoom sejenak. Terpampanglah tubuh boneka Sasori, yang sedang, dipasung? ya, dia lagi dipasung karena hari ini dia mau dihukum pancung gara - gara kesalahannya selama di dunia. Dan di sebelahnya, terdapatlah sesecewek mungil, berambut pendek, yang memakai jubah dengan lambang angka 2 di punggung, dan siap mengayunkan pedang ke leher Sasori.

"Tolong, ampunilah saya, saya janji gak bakal nakal lagi deh" Sasori memelas.

"Enak aja, gue bukan emak lo!" bentak sang cewek.

"Hiks hiks, teganya, sungguh teganya teganya togenya togenya, eh ada tukang toge tuh, mau beli nggak?" Sasori nglantur.

"Gue gak peduli sama toge! tapi kalo kubis, gue mau beli, beliin gih!, eh, kenapa gue jadi ikutan nglantur ya?"

"Udahlah, sekarang kamu harus dipenggal, hiyaaa,"

Tapi sebelum pedang cewek itu menyentuh leher kayu Sasori, terdengarlah suara yang sanggup memecahkan gendang telinga dalam waktu 0,008 detik, dan dalam radius 56 Km, dari toa yang ada di sekitar situ,

"Aku Yama-jii, jomblo yang udah mati, jadi pacarku mungkin rugi, aku Yama-jii jom, eh? udah in ya?, gomen gomen, hehehe" seseorang yang diduga bernama Yama-jii tersebut malah nyanyi - nyanyi gaje di depan mic yang nyambung ke seluruh toa. Semuanya sweatdrop.

'Mau ngapain sih dia?' batin cewek tadi.

"Ehm, ngiiiiiinng, tes tes, 123456789101112, kapte Soifon? halo apa kau dengar?? ehm, tolong tahanan yang akan kau hukum pancung itu, dibebaskan saja ya!" kata Yama-jii.

'Enak aja, siapa yang tahanan??' batin Sasori mencak - mencak.

"Oh, gitu? yaudah deh, Inemm, Inemm, cepet bebasin nih tahanan!" si cewek tadi teriak - teriak manggil seseorang. Lalu, tampaklah seseorang yang bertubuh gendut lari tergopoh - gopoh ke arahnya.

"Hosh hosh, enak aja main ganti nama orang seenaknya!! hosh hosh" protes orang gendut itu.

"Emang nama lo Inem?? orang gue manggilnya Inem, lo yang dateng, yang bego siapa?" bantah Cewek itu.

Dan berakhirlah pembicaraan gak penting mereka, yang ditandai oleh pelepasan borgol Sasori. Dan akhirnya Sasori dipindah ke asrama untuk roh yang telah diampuni.

**-back to Pein dkk-**

Pein n Konan masih terlihat ngobrol batin, Zetsu masih guling - guling di tanah, dan Tobi masih muter - muter gak jelas sambil megangin matanya. Semua hewan dan tumbuhan yang ada di situ sweatdrop berjamaah. Tapi untungnya ada seekor, hmm, bukan - bukan, lebih tepatnya segerombolan tawon beserta sarang - sarangnya, yang kasihan, melihat saudara dari pohon yang dihinggapi sarangnya (Zetsu) bertingkah gaje seperti itu. Akhirnya, mereka berhasil mengusir Pein dkk dari tempat itu. dengan cara, pertama, menjatuhkan sarang kedalam venusflytrap Zetsu, kedua, berhamburan keluar sarang dan masuk ke lobang topeng Tobi, dan ketiga, mengerubuti Pein dan Konan yang lagi ngalamun. Alhasil mereka lari tunggang langgang dengan sejuta bintik merah di badan.

"Eh, kita numbuh aja di gua itu yuk, dari pada lari - lari gini, capek!" usul Zetsi ke Zetso.

"**Hn, boleh juga tuh, ayo!**" Zetso setuju, dan akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalem tanah, n berhasil kabur dari para lebah itu.

"Yaaaahh, Zetsu-senpai curanggg!! Tobi kan mau ikut!" komentar Tobi sambil terus lari.

**-Di gua yang sempat menjadi markas Akatsuki-**

Terlihatlah, mayat - mayat bergelimpangan, kaki, tangan bahkan kepala mereka banyak yang terpisah dari badan, dan setelah dikonfirmasi, ternyata mereka adalah boneka - boneka rongsok dari hasil jurus Sasori. Lalu, dimanakah tubuh bobrok Sasori?? jawabannya adalah, tubuh itu berada di tengah gua tersebut, dalam keadaan tengkurep, dan di kanan kirinya ada boneka kedua orang tuanya. Tiba - tiba, ditengah - tengah boneka - boneka itu, tumbuhlah sebuah tanaman langka berbentuk venusflytrap, yang setelah dikonfirmasi bernama Zetsu.

"**Wah, makanan,,**" kata Zetso sambil menjilat bibirnya.

**-Back to Pein dkk**-

Saat lagi asik - asiknya lari di tengah sawah, mereka dikejutkan oleh lemparan benda berbentuk tanah, yang bersifat liat, atau yang biasa kita sebut "tanah liat".

"Plok.." nempel di kuping Pein.

"Plok plok.." nempel di rambut + pipi Konan.

"plok plok plok plok plok plok plok plok plok .." berhasil nempel di sekujur tubuh Tobi yang dengan sukses membuatnya bisa dipajang di musium angker sebagai boneka tanah liat termenyeramkan di dunia (lolipop).

Pein dan Konan yang phobia tanah liat, langsung pingsan seketika. Kenapa mereka phobia tanah liat??

_flashback : on_

Deidara baru aja selese buat percobaan pake tanah liatnya, setelah direbus selama 1 hari 1 malem, ditumis selama 30 menit, dan terakhir di campur santan 1 liter, akhirnya, jadilah tanah liat itu mirip bubur, dan ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Nanti aku kasih Tobi ah, biar begitu dia makan, langsung, duarrr, un, kekeke" kata Deidara.

"Senpai, senpai, kita main yuuukkk!!!" ajak Tobi sambil jingkrak - jingkrak.

"Eh, anu, main? ayuk ah, un!!" Deidara setuju, dan mereka langsung ke halaman depan markas untuk main bola.

'Fufufu, Lihatlah Deidara-senpai, sharingan bisa merubah segalanya, fufufu' batin Tobi yang udah memasuki Madara mode, sambil celingukan.

"Ah, itu dia, mereka aja kali ya, fufufu" kata Madara sambil melirik Pein dan Konan yang lagi mojok di pinggir kolam lelenya Kakuzu.

Dan dengan didorongkan oleh kemampuan sharingan, mereka berdua berhasil dikendalikan Madara untuk makan "bubur" itu, lewat bisikan gaib yang baru aja dia pelajari dari mbah Jimbrong.

"Eh, Konan-chan laper gak?" tanya Pein ke konan yang lagi nyender di bahunya.

"Iya nih, ke dalem yuk, siapa tau ada makanan" ajak Konan, dan merekapun kembali ke dalem markas.

Setelah dikunjunginya meja makan, mereka ngliat ada semangkok sesuatu mirip bubur di atas meja, tanpa ba bi bu lagi, mereka berdua langsung mengembat bubur itu dengan lahap.

Sementara di halaman, Deidara sama Tobi lagi main bola, dan bolanya itu ya dari tanah liatnya Deidara.

"Senpai, jangan deket - deket muka dong nendangnya, nanti kalo tiba - tiba meledak, gimana??" protes Tobi.

"Tenang aja, tanah liat itu gak bakalan meledak, kecuali gue bilang katsu! un"

Dan seketika itulah,

"Dhuarrrrr.." bola yang untungnya lagi ada di udara meledak dengan sukses, tapi Deidara ngrasa denger ledakan lain yang berasal dari dalem markas. Dan setelah dikonfirmasi, "bubur" yang tinggal sesuap di sendok Pein dan sesuap di Konan, juga ikut meledak, dan dengan sukses membuat mereka berdua jantungnya copot, paru - paru kempes sebelah, dan terpaksa harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama 3 tahun. Sebenernya sih, penyembuhan mereka cuma 6 bulan, sisanya mereka pake buat kerja di rumah sakit itu, karena mereka gak punya duit untuk biaya pengobatan.

_flashback : off_

"Plak, plak, plak, plak, plak"

Terdengarlah suara tamparan yang sanagt memilukan, yang berasal dari arah Pein, Konan dan Tobi. Pein dan Konan masih pingsan, sementara Tobi asik menampari pipi mereka berdua.

"Leader-sama, Konan-senpai, bangun dong!! plak plak"

"Ungg, dimana kita?? surga ya? ungg" Konan mulai sadar, diikuti Pein.

"Akhirnya, kalian sadar juga! kita udah sampe di mantan markas kita!"

"Apah?? siapa mantan mu Konan!! sinih, gue bunuh aja! enak aja beraninya gangguin kamu!!" Pein teriak - teriak gak nyambung.

"Eh? aku nggak punya mantan!! siapa yang bilang! kamu kali yang punya selingkuhan ya?" Konan malah ikutan gak nyambung.

"Lha? tadi kamu bilang kamu puny-,"

"Ohok - ohok, uhuk, hoek, hoek--" pertengkaran gak nyambung Pein dan Konan, berhasil dihentikan oleh suara batuk dari seseorang.

"Zetsu-senpai!!! kenapa??" Teriak Tobi yang udah ada di samping Zetsu, ternyata yang batuk adalah Zetsu saudara - saudara. Pein dan Konan ikut mendekati Zetsu dan Tobi.

"Ohok ohok, hoek hoek--" Zetsu masih terus batuk.

'Hn, kalo orang batuk, biar sembuh diapain ya? ah! di tepuk aja punggungnya! tapi kan Zetsu-senpai bukan orang, dia tumbuhan, hmm, coba aja ah!' begitulah batin Tobi, dan dia langsung nepuk punggung Zetsu pake tangan boneka yang ada di dekatnya.

"Plok-- hoekk-- syutt!!" sesuatu keluar dari mulut Zetsu, yang belakangan diketahui bernama "obeng".

"Hah? obeng?" Pein dan Konan sweatdrop berjamaah.

"**Sialan Sasori, bisa - bisanya dia naroh obeng di tangannya,** untung gak kita makan semua!" Zetsu mencak - mencak setelah dengan sukses membuat obeng nyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kok bisa? kenapa?" tanya Konan yang berhasil mengakhiri sweatdrop berjamaahnya.

_flashback (lagi) : on_

"**Wah, makanan,,**" kata Zetso sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Tapi kayaknya perasaanku gak enak deh!"

"**Alah, cobain aja dulu, siapa tau tangannya Sasori rasa ayam bakar**"

"(sweatdrop) nanti kalo Leader marah?"

"**Kan kita cobain dulu, nanti kalo enak kita sembunyiin, kalo gak enak, ya kita muntahin**"

Dan mereka berduapun nekat menggigiti tangan Sasori. Tapi saat gigi mereka sampai pada 3 cm setelah pergelangan tangan, tiba - tiba bagian itu mencuat dan melesatlah sebuah obeng dari dalamnya.

"Ceklek, syutt, slep, ohok ohok"

_flashback : off (lagi)_

Semua sweatdrop, termasuk anak autis macam Tobi, dan seluruh mayat - mayat boneka yang ada disitu.

Dan setelah acara sweatdrop berjamaah yang bahkan mengalahkan hebohnya acara Mamah dan AA' (??) itu berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai acara pembangkitan Sasori.

"Baiklah, saudaraku sebangsa kertas, sebangsa lolipop, dan sebangsa tumbuhan, marila-,"

"Kita sebangsa boneka!" Kata - kata Pein dipotong oleh mayat - mayat boneka yang ada disitu, yang nggak terima bangsanya gak disebut.

"O-oh, iya, dan juga bangsa boneka, marilah kita mulai acara pembangkitan saudara kita, Akasuna no Sasori, untuk itu, marilah kita mulai saja! Konan,"

"Baik," Konan segera menjejalkan ber ribu - ribu kelopak bunga layu yang dari tadi ada di tangannya ke mulut Sasori, kemudian disusul Tobi yang meminumkan air hasil celupan batu yang gak tau batu apa dari Mpok Nori. Kemudian dilanjutkan kegiatan penting dari Zetsu, yaitu melihat.

"Yosh, sekarang saatnya, ARWAH BONEKA, ARWAH PENJAHAT, ARWAH YANG TENANG, DAN ARWAH YANG GELISAH, BER-,"

"Dan juga ARWAH LOLIPOP!!" Tobi memotong mantra Pein, yang sukses membuatnya di hadiahi benjolan tingkat 3.

"Jangan ganggu dulu dong, jadinya kan harus ngulang lagi! baka!" Pein sewot, lalu lanjut ngulangi mantranya.

"Jangan ganggu **banci**, jangan ganggu **banci**, jangan **gangg**-**ugh**" Zetsu malah nyanyi - nyanyi gaje sambil nari balet, otomatis dia juga dapet benjolan 3 tingkat kaya Tobi.

"ARWAH BONEKA, ARWAH PENJAHAT, ARWAH YANG TENANG, DAN ARWAH YANG GELISAH, BERSATULAH KALIAN DI BAWAH PERINTAHKU, PEIN, SANG LEADER AKATSUKI, MURID DARI MBAH KOLONG, SEKUTU PARA IBLIS, PACAR DARI KONAN, DAN AN-,"

"DAN SELINGKUHANNYA TOBI! Yaeyy!"

"BRUAKKK!!" Tobi tepar dengan sukses setelah dilempar meja belajar yang dicolong Pein dari rumah author. Dan mau gak mau harus mau, Pein mengulangi lagi mantranya,

"ARWAH BONEKA, ARWAH PENJAHAT, ARWAH YANG TENANG, DAN ARWAH YANG GELISAH, BERSATULAH KALIAN DI BAWAH PERINTAHKU, PEIN, SANG LEADER AKATSUKI, MURID DARI MBAH KOLONG, SEKUTU PARA IBLIS, PACAR DARI KONAN, DAN ANAK DARI BAPAK GUE, MAKA, AKU KATAKAN PADA ARWAH AKASUNA NO SASORI, BANGKITLAH NO JUTSU!!"

Dan setelah selesai pengucapan mantra tersebut, langit berubah gelap, dengan efek petir yang menyambar - nyambar.

"Jderrr, gludugg gludug gluduk, jderr!!"

Dan seketika itulah, tubuh boneka Sasori kejang - kejang, guling - guling, jingkrak - jingkrak, sampai ngesot - ngesot, dan dalam hitungan detik,

"Eh? ohok, hoekkk, apa ini? aku dimana? yaiks, apa ini di tanganku? hii, jijay deh" Sasoripun berhasil di bangkitkan.

"Yaeyy! Sasori-senpai udah idup lagi!! yaey!" teriak Tobi sambil loncat - loncat.

"Welcome back, Sasori!!" teriak semuanya kecuali Sasori.

"E-eh, ungg, kalian siapa? aku dimana?" Sasori pura - pura hilang ingatan.

"Udah deh, gak usah sok hilang ingatan gitu, ayo kita pulang!" kata Pein.

'Hn, berikutnya, **Hidan no Jashin** ya?? Oke lah kalo beg beg gitu' batin Pein sambil nyeret Sasori pulang.

Dan merekapun berhasil pulang ke markas, dengan disertai Sasori . . .

**T B C**

* * *

Wahaha, jadilah chapter yang aneh bin garing binti jelek ini, tapi author yang ganteng ini, gak bakal bosen untuk ngingetin pera readers sekalian untuk, R E V I E W

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please... ^_^


End file.
